gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Empire State of Mind Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions in an attempt to recruit new members, after Matt transferred, as well as learning that Nationals will be held in New York. Their intent is to tell the school that they can sing popular songs and not just the old songs. However, only future New Directions member Sam and Sunshine seem to acknowledge them. LYRICS: Artie Yeah Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn. Now I'm down in Tribeca. Right next to DeNiro But I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra And since I made it here I can make it anywhere (Yeah they love me everywhere) Finn I used to cop in Harlem All of my Dominicanos (Hey yo) Right there off of Broadway Brought me back to that McDonalds Took it to my stash spot 560 State Street Catch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping Pastry Puck Cruising down 8th street Off-white Lexus Driving so slow (but BK, it's from Texas!!) Me I'm out that BedStuy Home of that boy Biggie now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ta-ta Still sipping Mai Tais Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high-5 N**ga, I be Spiked out I could trip a referee ...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM... Chorus New York!!!! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York!!! These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Finn I made you hot n-gga, Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game, Sh-t I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can, You should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip tho, Yut I got a gang of n-ggas walking with my clique though, Welcome to the melting pot, Corners where we selling rocks, Afrika bambaataa sh-t, Home of the hip hop, Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back, For foreigners it ain't fitted act like they forgot how to act, Puck 8 million stories out there and they're naked, city it's a pity half of y'all won't make it, me I gotta plug a special and I got it made, If Jeezy's payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade, 3 dice cee-lo 3 card marley, Labor Day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade, long live the king yo, I'm from the Empire State that's... Chorus In New York!!!! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York!!! These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Finn Welcome to the bright light.. Artie Lights is blinding, girls need blinders so they can step out of bounds quick, the side lines is blind with casualties, who sip the lite casually, then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple Eve, caught up in the in crowd, now you're in-style, and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out, the city of sin is a pity on a whim. good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them, Puck Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out, everybody ride her, just like a bus route, Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin, and Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends, came here for school, graduated to the high life, ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight, MDMA got you feeling like a champion, the city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien Chorus New York!!!! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York!!! These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Mercedes One hand in the air for the big city, Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty, no place in the World that can compare, Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah, Chorus New York!!!! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York!!! These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Kategorie:Videos